


Worshipping Practices

by apostapal



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, man idek how to tag for this site anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Just a collection of O14 smut ficlets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AAAY WHAT’S UP?! I’ve been doing these short ficlets for a while for my friends and figured I’d throw a compelation up for these Old Bastards specifically. None of them are very substantial but I’m great working in a small word count.
> 
> (Don’t tell me about how I have a Ship Type like I already KNOW at this point.)

“Fuck, I—“

“Is that all The Great Osiris can handle?” Saint asks, leaning close to his face. He snaps his hips again and Osiris has the nerve to whimper, clawing at his back. “I told you to be quiet, or I’d have to make you quiet,” he whispers, pressing his fingers to his lips. “Open.”

Deliciously obedient, the other man complies. Tongues at his fingers, mouth full, and moans around them when Saint pushes into him harder. When he’s shushed again he sucks at them, lewd and shameless, to keep from moaning when Saint’s free hand wraps around his dick

He comes hard, before he’s told, and Saint jerks him off until he comes again dry as punishment, nothing but his nails digging at the soft parts between the plating on his back and the absolutely desperate sounds he’s making around Saint’s fingers.

When they’re done the first thing out of his mouth is a complaint, which isn’t out of character.

“You got my robes dirty,” he remarks, rubbing at his own cum on them.

“You’ve never had the best aim,” Saint replies blandly, reaching over to wipe his fingers down the front of Osiris’ robes.

“Ass,” Osiris hisses at him, but drags him down into a kiss anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Osiris himself might worry what his followers would think of him like this, head lulled back, mouth half open, as he slowly works up and down Saint’s dick. His choked off moans and hands grasping the Titan’s for both a steady and an anchor. What an embarrassing sight he’d be.

Saint looks upon him like a marvel. Voice stolen, gaze transfixed. He clutches his hands, tight but gentle, and whispers something. When Osiris drops his chin to look at him, he repeats himself.

“You’re amazing,” he says.

Osiris bites down a moan and grins at him. “I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

There’s no way he knows to express his relief, the end of anguish and loneliness. Still, Saint asks this of him.

“Show me how much you missed me,” he says, grinning.

And Osiris, a man of extreme pride and protected dignity, drops to his knees instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Osiris gives him a slightly glazed look, breathing slowly as he watches him. Submissive, passive, a way no one else sees him like.

“Here,” Saint whispers, pressing cool fingers against his jaw. “Sore?” Osiris nods and leans into the feeling.

He stays how he is, quiet and obedient, as Saint wipes him off and wraps him in a blanket. Tucks him under his chin and settles in for the night.

“How does letting go feel?” he asks quietly. Osiris laughs softly against him.

“Still good,” he replies, hoarse. “I missed this.”


	5. Chapter 5

Make him say please and thank you. Make him praise someone else, rather than stroke his own ego. Teach him some manners.

“How’s it feel having someone else’s dick in your mouth for once?” Saint asks, looming over him. Osiris’ eyes smile at him, mouth full.

Keep him humble.

He returns the favor, at times. Takes charge, revels in the glory of being in full control of someone he appreciates so intimately. But the mood is different. More of appreciation than anything.

Osiris pins his hands the bed, fingers locked, and rolls his hips.

“You’re perfect,” he whispers. His eyes betray how much he means this, gaze soft.

The Titan twists under him, arching his back, and huffs. “Stop going so slow,” he grits out. “You’re not going soft, are you?”

Osiris smirks at him. “Allow me to properly worship my patron Saint,” he replies, leaning down to kiss between the plates on his chest. “I’ll get you where you want to be eventually.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I love you.”

He’s out of breath and hoarse when he says it, lips red, drool on his chin. Saint reaches down and wipes his mouth with a carefulness one wouldn’t have thought him capable of moments before.

“And I love you,” he says, gathering him in his arms. “Come here.”

Osiris curls against his chest, face buried against his throat—craving contact, and heaves a relieved sigh. He’s pliable and soft, impossibly warm. Entirely unlike himself around anyone else.

“Wasn’t too much for you, was it?” Saint asks.

He just snorts and tucks closer. “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for now but I’ll probably end up with more eventually. :3c


End file.
